1001 Arabian Nights (-challenge-)
by minchen0897
Summary: A challenge from SugarLandBabyGirl. 1001 Prompts, 1001 short stories. Let yourself be enchanted by the wonderful world of Magi and whatever happens there! Be prepared to read One Shots and Drabbles to various characters and have fun witnessing their daily (or not so daily) life!
1. Information and Disclaimer

Disclaimer and Information

Welcome to 1001 Arabian Nights!  
>As you may have read in the description or the title, this is a challenge. My very first one, too.<br>The challenge is from SugarLandBabyGirl-all rights concerning the challenge go to her.  
>Magi and all its characters belong to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.<p>

This Challenge maybe will contain AU, but i will let you know about this. Also, it is rated T because i don't exactly know what will happen in later chapters.

Yeah. Since this is my first attempt to really write something, I would love to hear your opinion about this. Feel free to tell me every mistake I make in both grammar and spelling! I want to improve my English skills, since English isn't my first language.  
>In general, tell me what you think! Maybe some characters are too ooc? Please tell me how and where I can improve!<p>

Also, updates may be slow-I'm sure all of you know this monster called school which is a hindrance to be able to write all day long. Plus, sometimes I cannot think about what I should write and before I publish trash I would rather wait a few days-or longer.  
>Well, that won't help if whatever I write is trash to begin with, but I will see this later.<br>Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it!

Have fun reading and leave a comment if you like!  
>~minchen^^<p> 


	2. 191) Daughters

Prompt 191: Daughters

[Name] was happy with her life. Really.  
>She was married to Koutoku Ren. Sure, it wasn't a marriage because of love, but they accepted each other and lived a peaceful live next to each other. Plus, he was the father of her two wonderful sons, Kouen and Koumei.<br>With no love involved, [Name] had no problem with Koutoku having a harem or something similar besides her. But she was a little envious towards those women. Not because her husband gave them more attention than her-she really didn't care about that-but because they had daughters. Lots and lots of daughters.  
>Don't get her wrong, [Name] loved her two sons more than anything in the world and with all her heart. Still, she wished for a daughter.<br>She would be the cherry on the top.

Koumei had just turned eight when Koutoku told her about a prostitute being heavily pregnant with his child. Not even a week later she gave birth to a beautiful little girl and named her Kougyoku. Unfortunately the prostitute was ill. The doctors gave her not even a week before she would die.  
>"With no one to care about Kougyoku, I either have to put her up for adoption or get her killed", said Koutoku to his wife at the breakfast table.<br>[Name] narrowed her eyes at this.  
>"You won't let her die, Koutoku." She took a bite from her toast.<br>"I want to see the prostitute. And her daughter. If you and the new-fledged mother agree with it, I would like to take care of little Kougyoku."

"Please…" The prostitute coughed, "Lady [Name]…I know Kougyoku…isn't completely from noble blood…but…please…take good care of her…" She coughed again. [Name] nodded, Kougyoku cradled in her arms. "I will take care of her. Don't worry." The prostitute smiled one last time before she closed her eyes forever. [Name] looked sadly in her now peaceful face. Then she turned, Kougyoku securely hold in her arms. "Organize a funeral for this woman. She shall be buried on her hometowns local cemetery", she ordered a servant who waited outside of the room. He nodded and took off. So did [Name], gently rocking little Kougyoku.  
>Now she had a daughter, as sad as the reason may be.<br>A beautiful little girl, who would hopefully came along with her half-sisters in the future. Either way, [Name] would take care of her, no matter what. Kougyoku was her daughter.  
>Her cherry on the top.<br>That was SO going to be her nickname.


	3. 16) Agreement

Prompt 16: Agreement

"Mum!"  
>"Yes, Kougyoku?"<br>"Judal threw a vase at me! Again!"  
>[Name] sighed. "Did it hit you?"<br>"No."  
>"Then why are you crying?"<br>Kougyoku sniffed. "Why is Judal so mean to me? I never did anything to him!"  
>[Name] sighed again. "Come here" she said and hugged her daughter, which cried into her shoulder.<br>"There, there…Let's talk to Judal. But first, you stop crying, okay?"  
>Kougyoku nodded, hiccupping a bit.<p>

Some minutes later they met with Judal.  
>"Judal, come over here for a moment", [Name] said. Judal frowned, but didn't complain.<br>"Judal, why did you throw a vase at Kougyoku?"  
>"She pulled my hair!"<br>"I did not! I just tried to touch it! It looks so soft…"  
>"You pulled!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Yes, you did!"<br>"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>[Name] sighed-yet again. "Stop, stop, stop. Stop this useless quarrel."  
>Fortunately both kids grew silent again.<br>"How about this: You, Judal, stop throwing hard things-especially vases-at my daughter, and you, Kougyoku stop pulling or touching Judals hair without his permission."  
>Judal and Kougyoku pouted, looking at everything but not at each other.<br>"Do we have an agreement?" [Name]'s look and voice were now more strict then before.  
>"Yes…"<br>"Yes, Mum…"


	4. 47) Awake

Prompt 47: Awake

"Kouen-nii-san? Do you think Mum is awake now?"  
>"Shhh, Kougyoku! Don't be so loud or you will wake her up!" Koumei was the one who answered his sisters' question.<br>"But isn't she supposed to be awake, so that she can see it?" Kouha asked.  
>"It's supposed to be a surprise. And now, be quiet, or she WILL wake up before time!" Kouen whisper-yelled at his younger siblings, including Kouha-he was as old as Kougyoku, but his original mum had gone mad, so [Name] decided to take care of him too. Ever since she is the mother of those for children.<br>And today it just happens to be [Name]'s birthday.  
>The children thought about a present and it became a breakfast in bed, which should have been a surprise. It would have worked, when they would keep it quieter.<br>So, [Name] had to refrain herself from laughing. She could hear them just fine through the doors to her chamber. When she heard the handle being pushed down to open the door, she quickly pretended to be fast asleep. With her eyes closed, she heard how four pairs of feet came into her room and how the door was closed silently. Then she heard Kougyoku and Kouha yawn-it was a bit too early for them…  
>"Mum?" Koumei poked her arm.<br>Pretending to be just woken from this poke, [Name] turned her head towards her second oldest son, her eyes opened a little bit.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Happy Birthday!" Kouha just jumped on her bed with newfound energy, barely missing her stomach. He cuddled closer to her, hugging her arm in a death grip. She sat up. Kougyoku climbed on her bed and took the other arm, also chirping a cheerful "Happy Birthday" at her. [Name] smiled at them and chuckled when she heard both of them yawning again. Not even twenty seconds later they were asleep. She freed her arms and gestured Koumei and Kouen over.  
>"Happy Birthday, Mum", said Koumei yawning, too.<br>"Koumei, when did you went to sleep yesterday?"  
>He winced a bit, barely noticeable. Then he answered hesitantly.<br>"Late…?"  
>[Name] sighed. Then she hugged him a bit closer, stroking his hair, and like his younger siblings he was asleep. She laid him down next to Kouha. Afterwards she took the tray with her supposed-to-be-a-surprise-breakfast from Kouen, who held it the entire time. She sat the tray on the small table besides her bed and pulled Kouen closer to her, hugging him.<br>"Happy Birthday, Mum."  
>His voice was neutral like always, but [Name] could hear the faintest smile in it. Thus she smiled too.<br>"Thanks, Kouen. Did all of you prepared this?"  
>He nodded. Then he relaxed in her grip. After a few minutes of cuddling, he spoke again.<br>"You were awake since we arrived at the door, weren't you?"  
>[Name] smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."<p> 


	5. 30) Angry

Prompt 30: Angry

[Name] was very angry. Furious, if not.  
>Kouha was missing. Not even the guards had a clue where he could be.<br>A moment ago all of them were walking over the bazaar. Kougyoku was skipping from stall to stall happily looking what the merchants wanted to sell. Koumei was walking besides his little sister, keeping an eye on her. Kouen was walking right next to [Name], only every now and then looking for some scrolls and books.  
>And Kouha?<br>Well, originally he wanted to explore the market a bit and was just strolling around, but every five minutes meeting up with them so that he wouldn't get lost. He had also agreed to be at the fountain at noon and meet them there.  
>Now it was way past noon and there was no sight of Kouha.<br>[Name] was restless and angry at her youngest son.  
>Where was Kouha?<br>She was pacing back and fro, a frown on her face. She was now worried sick.  
>"Mum? Everything okay with you?" Kougyoku, only six years old, asked innocently.<br>[Name] turned sharply. "No!" she nearly barked.  
>The shaken look on her daughters face made her regret it immediately. She scurried over and hugged the pink haired girl.<br>"I'm sorry, Kougyoku. I'm a bit on edge since your brother has gone missing…I'm worried about him."  
>The young princess nodded silently and cuddled closer to her. Koumei and Kouen were sitting beside [Name] after she sat down, each of them on one side. The younger prince was occasionally nodding-a clear sign he was asleep. Kouen was sitting there motionless, except his eyes. He was reading one of the new scrolls he bought. But he had clenched his fists so hard his knuckles grew white; he was worried too, despite his face being expressionless.<br>They were silent.

"Mum! Hi! Sorry, I'm late-"  
>"Kouha!" [Name] interrupted her son, nearly jumped up, put Kougyoku gently down between her brothers-who were both sleeping now-and hurried over to him. "Kouha, you stupid, stupid boy!"<br>The pink haired prince was silent while [Name] got down to his height and hugged him tightly.  
>"You stupid, stupid boy! Don't do this ever again! Did you know how worried I was?"<br>The little boy could hear the lump in her throat as she spoke.  
>"Mum? Are you angry at me?"<br>"Naturally I am!" she cried, "But more than that I'm relieved that you are here, save and sound."  
>Something wet was dripping on his shoulder.<br>"Mum, I'm sorry. Please don't cry!"  
>[Name] sniffed. "I'm just happy you're here, Kouha."<br>She sniffed again.  
>"Promise me you will never do that again, okay?"<br>Kouha finally hugged her back.  
>"I promise."<p> 


	6. 890) Unwell

**A/N: Thanks for your Review at chapter 5, Guest! I really appreciate it!**

Prompt 890: Unwell

[Name] already had some encounters with queen Gyokuen.  
>And she felt uneasy near her.<br>Nonetheless, the etiquette demanded to be as polite as possible towards her.  
>Today, the queen invited her to a kind-of afternoon coffee party.<br>The thought alone kinda scared [Name].  
>"Koutoku? I think I'm feeling rather unwell. I would like to stay at home."<br>Her husband looked at her (perfectly healthy) face.  
>"I don't believe you."<br>She sighed, bowed and left. She did not have the energy right now to discuss, argue or fight with him.

"Mum?"  
>[Name] looked up and saw directly into the eyes of her oldest son. He stared back questioningly.<br>"Don't worry, I'm fine" she answered.  
>Well, her son didn't believe her either. He gave her a skeptical look.<br>Both of them just kept staring at each other for quite some time.  
>"Okay, I'm feeling a bit unwell about the afternoon party with queen Kougyoku."<br>"Then don't go."  
>"I would, but these nasty thing called etiquette forbids me to do so. And you should know this, young man." The last sentence was said with a stern face by [Name].<br>A tiny frown flew over Kouens face when he got the small scold from his mother.  
>However, face of the older woman soon softened again, a hint of sorrow laying in her eyes.<br>"Be careful around her Kouen. I have a bad feeling concerning her…" she made a pause. "Just…just be careful. Always. Okay?"  
>Kouen, not really understanding why his mother was so uneasy about the queen, nodded. He kinda pinned it on her female and motherly intuition.<br>"Good." [Name] was relieved, somehow. She hugged Kouen and continued to walk into her destination-the king's palace.  
>Where the coffee party would be.<br>Where she would face Gyokuen.  
>Well, she would act just the way the etiquette requires it-including masking her uneasiness.<br>Anyway, she still felt unwell about all of this…


	7. 4) Aching

Prompt 4: Aching

His head was aching. His shoulders were aching.  
>Hell, everything in his body was aching.<br>But he was too proud to admit it.  
>He was the first prince of the Kou-Empire after all.<br>Kouen walked through the garden. It was way past midnight and he was beyond tired.  
>But the red head wasn't finished with his work. There were still some scrolls to be read, still some contracts to be signed, still some tactics to be thought over.<br>However, he needed a break-and he couldn't care less what the others said. He was a human, too. Well, at least most of the time.  
>He soon arrived in his chamber and fell on his bed. Everything was hurting.<br>Kouen felt like every single muscle in his body was tense and aching.  
>The prince groaned.<br>In these moments he missed his mother more than he usually did-which was a lot.  
>She would always see how tense his muscles were, despite him trying his best to mask it. And dare he say, he was always good in masking emotions.<br>She would come over to him and stare at him, till he looked away. Then she would give him a back massage and would teach him some exercises to relax his muscles.  
>These exercises weren't exactly easy, but she would show them to him in perfect accuracy, and when he was able to do them the same perfect way, his aches were gone.<br>After laying just a moment or two on the bed, he decided to actually do some of these exercises. They always helped him as a kid, so why not now?  
>So, he practiced the things his mother taught him.<br>When he finished them, he laid down on his bed again, one of his arms draped over his eyes, no feelings apparent on his face, completely motionless.  
>His body wasn't hurting anymore.<br>But his heart had never ached this much since his mother's death.


	8. 721) Secret

**Thank you so much guys! I would have never thought to reach 1000 (1001, when i checked not long ago) views! Thank you all so much!  
><strong>  
>Prompt 721: Secret<p>

Judal would never admit it openly, but he liked Kougyoku.  
>Maybe it was the only reason for him to make her a metal vessel user, but oh well, who cares.<br>His problem was, it was a secret that he liked her in a way, and it should keep a secret.  
>BUT that was the problem.<br>There was this Rukh. This one, specific Rukh that annoyed him to no end. First of all, it was a white one. He kinda hated those. And then, it was the adoptive mother of Kougyoku.  
>[Name].<br>The dead ex-wife of the current emperor, Koutoku Ren, haunted him.  
>She stalked him.<br>Wherever he went. And it was so annoying. Plus, she knew about his secret.  
>One morning he woke up and stared directly into this white Rukh-face, who was kinda smirking.<br>He didn't even knew that the bird-like Rukh could smirk.  
>Anyway, the glowing and annoying bird spoke to him.<br>"You talk in your sleep, Judal. You like my daughter."  
>The Rukh was still smirking. And all Judal could think was 'Damn, she knows it'.<br>However, the smirk became dangerous. The bird grew and became [Name] in a…spirit form, if you could call it that.  
>She looked just like when she was alive. She even had this certain creepy aura around her.<br>"But I will warn you, Judal, Magi or not. If you hurt my cheerful and lovely daughter, I will haunt you down and do everything to make your live as miserable as possible."  
>Judal knew, she was a ghost. He knew she couldn't really do anything, since sooner or later she would be reborn-path of the Rukh and so on.<br>But right at this moment, Judal was a little bit afraid of [Name]. She-well, her ghostly form-seemed pretty intimidating. He guessed it were her motherly instincts that let her get so…creepy, completely ignoring that she couldn't do anything.  
>So, when he stopped being kind of shocked, he had respect for her.<br>And a second secret to keep.  
>Not only should no one ever know that he-kinda-liked Kougyoku, but no one should knew, that HE, Judal, High priest of the Kou-Empire, had actually been-kind off-afraid of a white Rukh.<br>Both of this secrets would destroy his reputation.


	9. 908) Volcano

Prompt 908: Volcano

Kouen currently was in the 2nd dungeon-also _his _second dungeon.  
>It was his chance to become even stronger, to be able to support the Emperor and his two eldest sons, Hakuyuu and Hakuren, even better.<br>However, he grew a bit impatient and uncomfortable.  
>He only took 20 men with him into this dungeon-but none of them survived.<br>The 16 year old Kouen frowned.  
>Another thing that more or less irked him was the heat.<br>When he arrived in this cave-like building, it was acceptable cold, but the deeper he went into the dungeon, the hotter it got.  
>Now it was almost like he was burned alive-without a flame.<br>Kouen took another step around a corner-and stopped.  
>There was a lava flow before him.<br>His frown deepened a bit more. It wasn't every day that you see a volcano right before you. Fortunately for him the flow wasn't too big, so he could just jump over it-but he felt the urge to just undress himself. It was too hot.  
>However, his mother once told him that too much heat could get him burned nonetheless, even without a flame. That was the exact same reason she was always dressed like she was on a warm spring day when the visited a desert.<br>Unsurprisingly she was the only one with no sunburn. Well, besides her children, since she more or less forced them to wear their clothes.  
>Anyway, as soon as he was around the next corner, the heat was gone.<br>It just was not there any longer.  
>He let out a huff in ease. Slowly it was really too much, so he was glad the heat was gone.<br>The red haired teenager went further and saw a gigantic door right before him.  
>As soon as he laid his hands on it, the door opened magically. For a moment Kouen just stood there, barely being able to refrain himself from sweat dropping. He also stopped himself from shrugging before he entered the treasury behind the door. After that random volcano he was probably ready for everything…<br>He went straight towards the middle of the room, where a pedestal stood-on which a small, golden lantern.  
>Kouen took it and nearly let it fall down since the lamp started rumbling and glowing. Then a giant came forth. He was blue-colored and had scales, but the face of a fox-and a third eye on his forehead.<br>_"My name is Agares, Djinn of Fortitude and Creation. Who will be my King?" _


	10. 935) Wolf

Prompt 935: Wolf

"Awww, you're such a nice kitty!"  
>Valefor felt trolled. He knew Baal for a long time now, ever since Alma Torran.<br>The more-or-less-dragon never got his species right.  
>He was a Wolf.<br>A WOLF.  
>Not a cat.<br>"I'm a wolf, Baal! A wolf!"  
>But the dragon didn't seemed to hear him. Valefor sighed.<br>Great. Now he was sitting here in his metal vessel-which was a nice golden necklace, by the way-and had to put up with Baal, who thought of him as a cat.  
>A friggin' cat.<br>He felt his pride crumble.  
>"Come here, kitty! I'm sure you want some fish!"<br>That was it. Instead of going over to Baal, who had yet AGAIN called him a kitty, he moved into a dark corner and curled himself up. An atmosphere of depression was around him.  
>Now he was sure.<br>Baal would never learn that he was a wolf...


	11. 751) Sleep

Prompt 751: Sleep

_"Go to sleep, Koumei."_  
><em>"But I don't want to!"<em>  
><em>"And I don't care about that. As long as you're younger than me, you will listen to what I say-so you're going to bed. Now."<em>  
><em>"But Mom…"<em>  
><em>"No 'buts', young man."<em>_  
><em>Koumei had lost count how many times he had this conversation with his mother.  
>It was nearly every evening.<br>He would rather read another scroll, but his mother would more or less force him to go to bed already.  
>He would get angry at her for forbidding him to do what he liked, and she would just send him to bed, not caring about Koumei being angry or annoyed at her. <em>"It's better for you."<em>  
>Yeah, he remembered that sentence as well.<br>The red haired young man rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
>He currently was sitting at his desk on which a pile of scrolls and important contracts laid.<br>The dark circles under his eyes grew every passing second. How much he would give for an hour or two of sleep now…but the scrolls and contracts had to be dealt with.  
>It were these moments in which he missed those conversations with his mom the most.<br>And he regretted it throughout that he was always so angry and annoyed with her.  
>Scratch what he said about what he would give for an hour to sleep.<br>He would rather spent some time again with his mother.  
>Or why not both?<br>His daily lecture about going to sleep from his mom, plus…well…his mom.  
>He would definitely sleep better after seeing her again, having some familiar words with her before sleeping.<br>He probably wouldn't even disagree with her, but rather beg her to stay and tell him a story or something like that.  
>But his Mom wasn't here anymore.<br>First sighing, then yawning he put the scrolls away. He gave up for today.  
>Slowly and nearly falling asleep while walking, he shuffled to his bed.<br>His head hit the pillow, and before he really fell asleep, he mumbled some silent words.  
><em>"Good night, Mom…"<em>


	12. 35) Tornado

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I don't have some real excuses besides those mentioned in the first 'chapter' (Information and Disclaimer)...so...yeah...^^° I hope you enjoy this prompt anyway :D**

Prompt 35: Tornado

Hakuei was furious.  
>She just…was too nice to show it. Instead of getting red and frowning and shouting out her fury like her cousin Kougyoku, she smiled sweetly, her eyes closed.<br>She was one of those types that kept his anger calm.  
>Well, you may ask now WHY she was even angry.<br>That is indeed a good question.  
>You see, her original plan was to spend a relaxing afternoon with a good book and a nice cup of tea.<br>It was freezing outside and she had deserved herself a break.  
>BUT some people seemed to think that now was the perfect time to annoy her.<br>To say some names: Hakuryuu and Judal.  
>Lately they behaved like best friends in front of her, but when they thought she didn't look, they bickered with each other like there was no tomorrow. Normally she was amused about their behavior, but now it annoyed the hell out of her.<br>Back to the story.  
>Hakuei had just sat down and read the first page, when Hakuryuu came in, demanding her attention to help him change into other clothes-he wouldn't let maids touch him ever since he discovered how babies were made. Not that his sister wasn't a girl, but, and those were his original words "You're my sister, you don't count as a girl."<br>However. When she finished this task and had sat back down, Judal came, insulting her-nothing new here, he did that with Kougyoku too all the time-and then demanding her help too.  
>Both, Hakuryuu and Judal, seemed to rotate with asking her to do…<em>something<em>.  
>When they had no ideas anymore, they asked-together this time-what they should do.<br>Annoyed as she was, she told them to "just go play catch or something", in order to get some peace and finally be able to read more than a half page.  
>Not even three seconds later, she heard a porcelain shatter.<br>In her room.  
>And the only porcelain she got in her room was her favorite vase.<br>Slowly she put her book aside. Smiling, her eyes closed, she turned her head into the direction of the two boys, who stood perfectly still, their faces paling, fear creeping up in their minds.  
>"What did you just do?" she asked perfectly calm.<br>"N-nothing?" Judal tried to safe them, but he failed miserably.  
>Hakueis left eyebrow twitched a bit. "So. Nothing. I see."<br>She opened her eyes, and a tornado-literally-broke loose.  
>The wind stormed through the whole, rather small room, destroying any order it ever held, ripping desks apart, letting clothes fly around, breaking-yeah, breaking-books and scrolls.<br>But Judal and Hakuryuu were unharmed. Yet.  
>In the calm center of the tornado stood Hakuei. One look from her and the two boys hugged each other in fear.<br>"Sister! Please don't kill us!" Hakuryuu seemed to cry at any minute, and actually started when his sister walked in their direction.  
>"Leave." Her voice was cold, just as the wind blowing around the two boys, who ran quicker than even they thought would be possible out of the room.<br>Finally content with the peace, she forced the wind to calm down, thanking her djinn Paimon while doing so. She ignored the chaos in her room and put the-surprisingly unharmed-book up and started reading.  
>Finally she had her peace.<br>Hakuei would have never thought a destroy-everything tornado would save her day...


	13. 540) Nightmares

Prompt 540: Nightmares

_He didn't knew where he was, but he knew that he felt safe.  
>Warm and strong arms were holding him close to a broad chest. He could hear a beautiful voice close by, singing a quiet tune. It kind of lulled him to sleep, and he yawned. The arms which were holding him obviously belonged to a male who chuckled at him. The female voice, who had now stopped singing, said something to the male who held him-and then the arms holding him changed. They were now thinner and more fragile, not so strong-but giving him also even more the feeling of being safe.<br>"He's beautiful, dear. How do you want to name him?" said the male voice.  
>"His name will be Judal." One hand stroked his hair.<br>It was the one of his mother, he concluded. So the arms which held him first were those of his father.  
>He felt warm now. He had a family. Someone who loved him.<br>But this feeling didn't stay for long. Suddenly everything around him got cold. The warm voice of his mother got frightened and louder, shrieking. His father yelled something, but then stopped abruptly. His mother cried out for his father, her grip on him tightening, but fidgeting. And then her cries died. He was ripped out of her grip, instantly starting to cry-  
><em>Judal woke up. Cold sweat was on his forehead and he was panting.  
>This nightmare again…even though he couldn't remember what it was about, he still was frightened to his core by it. Every single time.<br>He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing down again. He was thirsty.  
>Tired, but still shaken from the dream he stood up and started tip-toeing to the imperial kitchen to get himself a glass of water.<br>He successfully managed to sneak into the kitchen and got a chair to reach for the glass-he was too tired to fly right now-when he suddenly saw someone approaching him.  
>"Why are you awake, Judal?" asked [Name], her voice gentle. Judal stepped away from the chair and looked down, saying nothing. [Name] kneeled down in front of him. "You had a nightmare, hm?"<br>Judal looked the other way, avoiding her soft gaze.  
>Suddenly the black haired Magi felt a hand on his head. A hand, feeling just like the ones of his mother-but the next moment he had forgotten it again. [Name] ruffled his hair a bit, as to why Judal looked up at her with wide eyes. She was still smiling a bit, a filled glass of water in her other hand. "Here."<br>Without a word Judal took the glass, drinking it. When he was finished, he gave the glass back to [Name] who put it away. Judal turned around, ready to drag himself back to bed, when suddenly he was scooped up. The four-year-old boy struggled a moment, until [Name] put him on her hip, carrying him. "If you have a nightmare, don't hesitate to ask for comfort" she whispered, looking forward, concentrating on her path. Judal kept silent. However, he couldn't suppress his yawns anymore, and soon his head dropped on [Name]'s shoulder. He was sleeping. [Name] smiled and carried him back to his room, carefully laying him down, covering him with his blanket and tugging him in tightly. "Good night and sleep well" she mumbled, smiling at the peaceful expression on Judals face.  
>Ever since then he came to [Name] when he had a nightmare, though the years he had them were limited. He only was five and a half year old when he had his last nightmare about the family he never really got to know. He never could remember them until he got to know what happened to his family and him when he was still a baby-but he was too fallen by then to really care about his nightmares anymore…<p> 


	14. 161) Cool

Prompt 161: Cool

It was a wonderful night. Stars shone brightly in the sky, and everything was peaceful and quiet.  
>And Alibaba Saluja sat in his room and couldn't sleep. His eyes were red from the lack of it, and he could already sense a small piece of headache coming his way.<br>You might ask now, why he couldn't sleep, and the answer was rather simple.  
>His mind was too preoccupied with asking itself one question over and over again.<br>_Was he cool? _  
>The blond haired boy was not even an inch away from giving up, when he thought this question for the umpteenth time, so he finally decided to just answer this <em>awful sentence with a question mark messing around his head<em>.  
>So, was he cool? Alibaba thought various people to be amazing, but cool? The most humans or living beings he knew were weird. Take Morgiana as an example. Morgiana was amazing with all the power and being, well, just Morgiana. Or Hakuryuu. He was a weird one, being a crybaby and such, but he had powers too. And he wouldn't even want to start about Aladdin, since the blue haired guy in their group was one of the weirdest, but also friendliest and most amazing people he knew.<br>It made Alibaba wonder, if he was just normal, or even had any kind of adjective.  
><em>Probably not, <em>he thought, instantly being depressed and having the urge to sit in a corner to sulk. Sighing sadly he closed his eyes, starting another attempt to sleep.  
><em>"You're amazing, Alibaba-kun!"<br>"You're my first friend. I like you, Alibaba."  
>"Alibaba-san!"<br>_Hearing the happy, friendly, well-meaning voices of Aladdin, Kougyoku and Morgiana, made him open his eyes again. Staring at the ceiling, he could see their faces, looking at him fondly.  
>Soon there was another face looking at him – no, actually beaming at him.<br>_"I think you're pretty cool, Alibaba-nii!" _Mariam smiled at him and waved, before they all disappeared, leaving the blonde smiling slightly and closing his eyes, feeling calm, happy, and a bit nostalgic.  
>"Well, at least one of them thinks I'm cool" was all he mumbled, before he finally fell asleep.<p>

A/N: I'm extremely **sorry** for not updating in such a long time; like I mentioned it would possibly happen in the disclaimer (the very first chapter), school took the best out of me. I will **try** to upload more often now, but I **can't promise anything**. Please bear with me, I know I'm an horrible author, and i want to apologize for that.  
>And I've been thinking about letting you decide something too: you can -if you want, that is- tell me via commenting on this story, which character you would like to see in the next DrabbleChapter, and i will see what i can do with it. For example: 'I would like to read something with Sharrkan next' and i will look for a prompt (and creativity) who fits him and write it. (Warning though: As usual, it might take some time)


	15. 54) Balance

Prompt 54: Balance

Princess Hakuei Ren was always well-balanced. Calm, collected, beautiful, smiling, but also strict in a way – not too much though, always gentle.  
>She seemed to have everything under perfect control.<br>And she was admired by many for this, her little brother one of them.  
>But, even though she seemed to have everything under control on the outside (well, except her cooking skills), her inside was a whole other thing.<br>Hakuei was aware of her duties when her brothers and father died. She knew she would have to act properly, or it would bring them unwanted problems. She knew she would have to help Hakuryuu, since her little brother was struggling with their death and didn't know how to react upon it at all (-she would have done that anyway). She knew that every single courtier would look at her (and her family) and either pity them or search for ways to use her situation to their advantage. Sometimes both.  
>So she steeled herself, trained to keep calm, to not get too startled, no matter how surprising the situation might be. She got used to always have a gentle smile on her face, for her little brother who soon grew up into a young man. She put the others before herself, and always tried her best.<br>From the outside, she was perfect, or as close to as probably possible.  
>The inside however not so much. She still could do things to a certain degree which she liked, and her position in her cousin's army helped with that, but she still felt like a caged bird in a way. That only stopped on those rare occasions when she was alone with her closest friends or with her brother – the latter however got rarer and rarer, since Hakuryuu was busy training. Hakuei noticed that he changed, but paid that no mind, every time they were together she was just glad to have her little brother.<br>Well, until things went down.  
>She got desperate with the events evolving, her little brother starting a civil war against their cousins.<br>And at one point, her balance broke. It was too much to bear. The pressure building up inside her, the pressure from the courtiers, her desperation regarding her little brother – it overweight everything. She gave up, and allowed the little voice she had started hearing not too long ago to take over, not knowing that it would kill herself, and that another person would from then on move her body instead of herself.  
>She lost her balance and lost herself right with it.<br>That's how the beautiful, calm, gentle and balanced bird in a cage died.

A/N: Apperantly it took me ages (not quite literally yet) to upload another chapter. I am sorry for that. Updates will be slow, however, thanks to everyone who still reads/reviews/follows or even favorites this, you're awesome!  
>The offer with suggesting characters still stands, by the way. (And for all those who actually did that, i haven't forgotten you, i just need to find my creativity again ;A; )<p> 


End file.
